Les Chroniques de One Piece
by Look-at-Gaia
Summary: C'est un receuil de One-Shots qui ma passe par la tête. Y'en aura des plus long que d'autres ...
1. Tu n'as jamais été seul !

Ce sera des séries d'One-Shots que j'écrirais quand ils me passeront par la tête.

Celui là, j'y ai pensé en relisant le tome 60 hier soir ^^

Bonne lecture

Cela faisait quelques semaines que les mugiwaras voguaient sur les eaux du nouveau monde. Nami et Robin étaient allongées au soleil sur des chaises longues. Zoro s'entrainait. Usopp bavardait avec Franky qui inventait encore une machine inexplicable, sous les yeux admiratifs de Chopper. On entendait au loin Sanji qui pestait contre Luffy ayant chapardé de la nourriture dans la nuit. Brook se retrouva projeté contre le mât du bateau, venant de provoquer les foudres de la navigatrice. Bref, tout allait bien, une journée normale.

Dans l'après midi, ils accostèrent sur une île. Dès qu'il mit les pieds sur le sol, Luffy fut prit d'un sentiment étrange comme une nostalgie, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et parti en exploration de l'île. Pour une fois, tous les pirates le suivirent. Même Nami le laissa prendre la tête de l'expédition car elle avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de son capitaine qu'il essayait de cacher. Elle lança un regard aux autres. La plupart ne semblaient rien remarquer.

Derrière son regard impassible, Zoro surveillait Luffy. Il avait bien vu le regard de son ami lorsqu'il était descendu du bateau. Un regard qui semblait vide.

Il y avait peu de relief sur cette petite île, à l'exception d'une colline au milieu, empêchant de voir la rive opposée. Chopper repéra quelques plantes qui pourraient lui être utiles pour faire des remèdes en gravissant la pente. Il décida d'un ramasser quelques-uns au retour.

Brook se prit le pied dans une grosse racine et s'étala pas terre dans un grand bruit. Il lança une blague de squelette. La plupart des pirates éclatèrent de rire. Mais le sabreur avait bien remarqué que dans les rires de son capitaine, quelque chose n'allait pas par rapport à celui qu'il y a quelques heures encore. Le cœur n'y était pas.

Un ours gigantesque essaya d'attaquer l'équipage mais renonça vite lorsque Luffy se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec un regard emplit de Haki des Rois. Nami fut soulagée en constatant que me pirate veillait toujours sur ses compagnons malgré son air absent, qui s'accentuaient de plus en plus. Presque tous les mugiwaras l'avaient remarqué maintenant.

Lorsque l'équipage commença à descendre de la colline, Nami eu un déclique. Elle venait de reconnaître le paysage. Durant les deux années où elle s'était entrainée sur une île céleste, elle en avait entendu parler. Entre autre dans les journaux.

Luffy avançait. Il regardait par terre. Il s'arrêta en voyant un rocher devant ses pieds. Il leva les yeux. Sur une grosse pierre, il y avait une longue arme ainsi qu'une cape accroché dessus. Le nom d'_Edward Newgate _était gravé sur la pierre. A côté, une autre pierre, plus petite, portait un poignard et un chapeau orné d'un collier en perles rouges et de deux smilets : un qui rit, un qui est triste. Luffy n'eu pas besoin de lire l'inscription _Portgas D Ace_ car il avait reconnu ces objets. Il les aurait reconnus entre milles.

Le jeune pirate se mit à genoux devant ce qui était la tombe de son grand frère. Une vague de souvenirs l'envahi. Tous les remords, la colère, la solitude, la tristesse … tous ces sentiment qu'il avait combattu pendant deux longues années pour les estomper et devenir plus fort le refrappèrent de plein fouet. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il les empêchait de couler, pour que tout ce combat n'est pas servit à rien.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule. En se retournant, il vit tous ses amis qui lui souriaient pour le réconforter. La main sur son épaule appartenait à Zoro.

Tu peux pleurer, tu sais, lui dit-il sachant que le commandant de la deuxième flotte de Barbe Blanche leur avait confié son petit frère

Le capitaine fit non de la tête et sourit à ses compagnons. Ils étaient là eux, c'était pour eux que le pirate au chapeau de paille avait fait tous ces efforts pendant deux ans. Il ne devait pas pleurer, pour eux et pour Ace, qui le traiterait déjà de pleurnichard.

En levant la tête, il crut voir le visage de son frère qui souriait, puis il disparut. Luffy savait qu'il ne serait jamais seul.

_Tu ne l'as jamais été_, dit une voix dans sa tête.

O_ui, c'est vrai_, se dit-il. _Mais depuis de je t'ai rencontré Ace. _


	2. Ace devient son son fils

Fanfic très courte qui est une "mise en roman" de l'intégration d'Ace dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Ces passages existes aussi bien dans l'anime que dans les mangas de One Piece, mais j'avais bien envi de l'écrire ^^

* * *

Tatch se réveilla en entendant crier le nom d'Ace. Il allait se rendormir lorsqu'il comprit. _Ace_ ? Que-ce qu'il avait encore foutu ce boulet ? Il sorti de sa chambre juste à tant pour voir le jeune homme passer par-dessus bort. En s'avançant sur le pont du Moby Dick, le commandant de la 4ème division vit Marco et les autres regarder la mer où venait d'atterrir Portgas. Très simple : Ace et ses multiples tentatives d'assassina de Barbe Blanche avaient encore échoués. Il comprendrait que c'est inutile à la longue, non ?

- Que-ce qu'il à tenté cette fois ? demanda Tatch

- La hache, répondit le phœnix

D'autres pirates sur le pont parlaient.

- Faudrait le repêcher, non ? proposa l'un d'eux

- Ah, ouais, c'est vrai qu'il a mangé un Fruit du Démon

- C'est de plus en plus spectaculaire !

- Ouais, on dirait presque que Père fait ça pour nous faire rire !

Quelques instants après, Ace était allongé sur le pont du Mody, trempé jusqu'aux os. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment Barbe Blanche faisait-il pour éviter toutes ses attaques ?

Dans la soirée il était assit seul sur le pont, Marco lui apporta une assiette encore fumante. Alors que le phœnix s'en allait, l'ex-capitaine des Pirates Spade se décida à poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps.

- Pourquoi vous l'appelez "Père" ?

Le second de Barbe Blanche se retourna.

- Parce qu'il nous appel ses Fils. Ce ne sont que des mots mais ça nous fait plaisir.

Puis il fit demi-tour.

Ace ne bougea pas. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il avait réussi à tenir tête à Jimbei, le capitaine corsaire, si bien qu'il n'y a pas eut de vainqueur à leur combat. Mais il n'avait rien pu faire contre Barbe Blanche. Pouvait-il refuser l'offre de l'un des hommes les plus forts du monde qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts ? En plus, il fallait avouer que cet équipage familial lui plaisait de plus en plus. Le pirate regarda le tatouage qu'il avait sur son bras gauche. A. $. C. E. Quarte symboles qui voulaient tout dire. Il sourit en repensant à son petit frère Luffy.

Il se leva et marcha en éclairant son chemin avec des petites flammes qui dansaient au bout de ses doits. Il se remémora la phrase que lui avait dit l'Empereur Pirates quelques semaines plus tôt.

_Devient mon fils. _

Une courte phrase. Mais bien assez.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de B. B. (Barbe Blanche).

- Entre, Ace, dit-il

Comment savait-il qui était derrière cette porte ? Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement la porte et entra. Il connaissait cette pièce pour y être entré et s'être fait expédié dehors iliquo par presque tous les moyens possible et imaginables (voir même inimaginable).

- Tu es venu me donner ta réponse j'imagine.

Le brun hocha la tête.

- J'accepte de devenir ton fils, et de porter ta marque sur mon dos, déclara-t-il

B. B. sourit.


End file.
